


Diversions From Game Night

by DeepFriedLionLizard (little_valkyrie)



Series: Raising Stark Pups for Dummies [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/DeepFriedLionLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of smoothies, tree houses, and awkward first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversions From Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleromancy/gifts).



> will come back and edit this later. wrote this sick. POV probably needs the most work.

Sansa hated family game night. Arya and Rickon were too loud, Bran and Robb were too particular about rules, and Jon had started bringing his friends along as well which made the fighting with Theon so much worse.

Jon and game night had never really worked out well because of tension between him and Theon but as they all got older it started becoming more hostile. Sam had come around and Theon liked messing with him more than Jon but that stopped when Ygritte came around too.

She was brash and brazen and not adverse to PDA with Jon. Also Theon was scared of her. She was very much like Bran physical therapist Osha in that she was hard as nails. Sansa admitted to being scared of Ygritte at first too and occasionally offended, but she seemed to be good for Jon so that settled the issue for her.

Game night was a shell of it’s former self though, something was going down at work and with other members of the family so Mom and Dad were gone a lot. Game night had become Ygritte and Jon fooling around in the woods behind the house, Robb and Theon goofing off playing video games, the younger kids watching tv if they were even around at the house. This left Sansa and Sam to play what ever games only used two players.

\------

Tonight was one of those nights, Sam and Sansa had finished playing Jenga for the fourth time, Sam’s shaking hands knocking the tower down once again. Mom and Dad had said they would be away for the rest of the week so Jon and Ygritte felt safe staying in the house. Arya had gone with Rickon to the arcade and Bran had gone over to the Reeds. Theon and Robb hadn’t been home all day and the only thing they had mentioned was something about going west.

This left Sam and Sansa alone for the fourth game night in a row. The pair had actually run through all the games that two players could do. They both tried stacking the tower again as a sharp noise from upstairs made them both jump and knock it over.

"Do you want a smoothie? Because I do." Sansa blurted out, quickly standing and knocking a few pieces into Sam’s lap. Sam didn’t want to impose but he could eat, also the game room was right below Jon’s and he was more than happy to follow Sansa out of that room.

She didn’t hesitate a moment in getting out the blender and filling it with icecubes, two bananas, some milk and the orange half she had found in the fridge. Sam had meant to stop her, he really had. But she was moving so fast and with a face so fierce he couldn’t stop. She turned on the blender full force and without it’s lid it sprayed all over her face.

Sam rushed to find her a towel while while the banana coated red head stood stock still. He clumsily wiped at her face picking the larger chunks off and putting them on the counter. She was as tall as he was so he didn’t have to stoop to help her out but it also meant he had a harder time not looking her in the face.

A high moaning scream echoed from upstairs and reached them in the now messy kitchen causing both Sansa and Sam’s faces to flare up bright red and Sam could feel hives breaking out on his neck. Sansa’s face contorted into something like she was in pain. She burst out in unrestrained laughter. scared she was laughing at him Sam dropped the rag and quickly tried to leave only to slip on some of the mess on the floor and fall at Sansa’s feet.

Sansa knelt down to the fallen boy and reached out to wipe a piece of orange off of his cheek. Her brow was pinched and her mouth was in a hard line, _oh no_ , he thought ruefully, _she’s mad at me_. He opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped by her nose hitting his in a force that could only be described as a head butt. Her closed mouth pushed awkwardly between his open lips.

 _Is- is she trying to kiss me?! It doesn’t feel at all what I thought it would._ She looked so angry. He couldn’t move from the way he was sitting without knocking her over or falling over himself so he just sat there. She moved off after a while and now looked as if she was going to cry. Sansa flailed backwards and ran quickly out of the room and Sam heard a door slam.

Sam got up as quickly as he could and followed in the direction of the slammed door. She wouldn’t have gone upstairs, I didn’t hear the staid and that’s too close to Jon’s room. I think she went outside. He went to the back door and sure enough he saw one pale leg going into the tree house and the rope ladder following suite.

Sam knew he couldn’t climb the tree and he didn’t know where a ladder was. He was a coward but he knew no good would come of running off. He couldn’t let Sansa stay upset, it was fine if she was mad at him but he didn’t want her to cry. He got under the doorway of the tree house a spoke as loudly as he dared.

"Sansa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m not sure what happened but I know it wasn’t your fault. You know I’m a coward and I’m sure that is what made a mess of things. I should’ve spoke up about the blender but I was too slow. Will you please come down? You don’t have any shoes on and I don’t want you to get sick."

He wasn’t sure if she had heard him and as he turned to leave he heard the clanking of the ladder falling down. The was a ladder but no girl coming down. Sam was worried she wanted him to come up there. First off he was scared of heights, then he was wondering if the ladder would hold his weight, and then he didn’t even know if he would fit through the trapdoor. But none of this mattered as it was clear Sansa was not going to come down.

With much heeing and hawing Sam managed to not only climb the rope but get through the door with something resembling ease but he was defiantly winded when he reached the top. Sansa sat against the far wall arms propped on top of her knees and eyes glaring from behind. Pulling the ladder up behind him, Sam then ungracefully scooted over to sit in front of her trying to put on a smile but it felt more like a grimace.

He spoke first as he could feel the silent treatment was all she was willing to give, “I don’t want to sound presumptuous but if what I think was trying to happen happened then I’ve never done that before so sorry if I didn’t do it right.”

Sam sat legs akimbo, hands wringing, and eyes fixed to the ground. If he could have stood in the low ceilinged room he would have certainly been pacing or shifting from foot to foot. Though she did nothing to break the silence she unwrapped herself to sit on her knees and lean forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her face wasn’t as contorted but her mouth was still hard. Expecting it this time Sam looked up and gently tilted his head to keep their noses from repeating their earlier meeting.

This attempt felt more at ease, Sam’s lips closed and relaxed. When Sansa’s met his it was not a a easy union, her mouth was too tense to allow for anything resembling a kiss. Sam decided to try and copy what he had seen his friends doing and pushed out his lips, a move that Sansa mimicked.

It had taken a few minutes but soon the pair had it mostly figured out. The teeth scraping was at a minimum though the spit issue was still needing work. Neither had moved from their spots, Sam with his hand still in his lap and Sansa’s hands resting on his shoulders. Her knees had begun to shake from being pressed into the wood for two long and she broke their connection to get off of them.

"Much better than my try in the kitchen?" she asked self conscious and unsure.

Sam nodded dumbly and reached to try and grab her hand but an awful shaking brought them from their stupor. A pair of jeans soon hurled through the window followed by other clothing and a very naked Ygritte. The clothes had mostly landed on Sansa while Ygritte tumbled flopped into Sam’s lap.

"Hey big guy I missed you too!" Sam could feel his hives flaring up again and hoped to the seven heavens that Sansa had not heard that. He closed his eyes tight as the shorter red head tried standing and when hitting roof came crashing back down nearly straddling Sam. At this point Sansa has disentangled herself from the clothing pile.

"Ygritte what are you doing up here? Why are you naked?" she huffed angrily, Sam would have opened his eyes but he didn’t want to make the situation worse.

"Oh yer folks are back. Had to get out real fast. Woods was too far off so I came up here. What are you two doing up here?" she got out while wiggling off of Sam’s lap and into the jeans that Sansa handed her.

Sam opened his eyes to look at Sansa and saw she was looking to him for an answer. With a moment’s grace Sam came up with one.

"Biology project, have to observe nocturnal animals, noise and stuff." He managed to stutter out while in the low light he saw Sansa nodding her head vigorously. "Sansa said she would act as backup ears in case I missed something."

It was clear that Ygritte didn’t believe a word of it, “Well you two are big enough dorks that might fly, but I would find paper and write down some observations to make it believable. Or Sammy you could just run off with me.”

"No I still need to help clean up the mess in the kitchen." he said softly.

She shrugged and threw down the ladder, “Well it’s your funeral, good luck you two.” and with that she quickly scampered down and ran off into the night.

With a sigh Sansa crawled over to the ladder as well. “Let’s go clean up a mess or two shall we?” She kissed his cheek and then started her way down.

After a few fortifying breaths Sam also brought himself down from the treehouse, preparing to enter what could very well be a den of wolves.


End file.
